


How was i supposed to know!?

by Chocorinny_333



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: When Aglovale has his coronation coming up Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn can't contain their excitement. But what will they do when an unexpected visitor attends as well?(An Au on what would have happened if Lamorak had went to the coronation)
Relationships: Aglovale & Lamorak & Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Gran & Lyria (Granblue Fantasy), Gran & Vyrn (Granblue Fantasy), Lancelot & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Percival had received a letter from his brother Aglovale to go to Wales. Lyria, one of Percival's vassals, wondered if something bad may have happened. 

  
  
  


She smiled, at least they were coming along too! Now if anything had happened they could help Percival and all of Wales! 

  
  
  


Vyrn and Gran were making plans on what they could do once they got to Wales. Apparently they hadn’t even considered the idea of a problem in Wales. But that may be better than causing an unneeded disturbance. Although Lyria joined in once the conversation became about food. She had a lot to say about that topic. After all food was her life line.

  
  
  


Once they made it to Wales they followed Percival to where Aglovale was waiting for him in his throne room. Gran, captain of the Grand Cypher, was excited to hear that there was no problem, but in fact a huge celebration was taking place! This was a perfect time for a vacation!

  
  
  


The three of them agreed that their staying in Wales for the Coronation was the best choice. But the topic of clothing came up. Gran was a bit confused as to why it mattered, but one look at the brothers interacting happily together made Gran smile. As long as they were happy, it would be fine.

  
  
  


Gran looked up as a sudden thought came to mind, he quickly turned to Vyrn and Lyria.

  
  
  
  


“Do you think Lamorak will come?” He whispered in curiosity. 

  
  
  


“Oh! Since it’s Aglovale’s coronation we might finally get to meet him!” she clapped excited, keeping her voice low.

  
  
  
  


Vyrn sighed, “That’s only if he actually comes though.” Lyria paused thoughtfully.

  
  
  
  


“We could just ask Aglovale if he invited him.” Gran proposed. The three locked gazes at each other, then smiled and nodded in agreement.

  
  


“That’s not a bad idea! Though we should ask at a time when they’re not so busy.” Lyria giggled.

  
  
  
  


Percival stared at the three in confusion, “Ask who about what?” He asked, suddenly beside them.

  
  
  


Gran jumped in shock, Lyria held back a squeak, they hadn’t realized Percival approaching. Vyrn sighed, Lyria forgot to keep her voice at a whisper, no matter. Maybe Percival could answer their questions.

  
  
  


“Do you think Lamorak will come, since it’s his brother’s coronation, Sir Burnsalot?” Vyrn asked. Percival seemed surprised at the sudden question about his brother.

  
  
  


He smiled, “So was that what all the suspicious whispering was about?” The three nodded, a bit disappointed that they weren’t able to keep a low profile. Maybe they’ll ask someone from the Grand Cypher on how to not act suspicious. Maybe Jamil? Definitely not Feather of Grimnir though. those two were too easy to detect.

  
  
  


Gran smiled, “You got us! Gotta admit, we’re curious about the mysterious third brother we’ve never seen before,and only heard about.” 

  
  
  
  


“We thought since it was such an important day, he might come!” Vyrn piped in.

  
  
  
  


“This would also be the perfect chance for us to finally meet the last member of your family!” Lyria added.

  
  
  
  


Percival looked up at the ceiling, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to admit, he was also curious as to whether or not Lamorak would come. It had been a long time since he had last seen him. He had been quite young when Lamorak left.

  
  


Perhaps Aglovale was also having the same thoughts? He turned to look at his brother, Aglovale was currently going over the details of their outfits with one of the designers. What if Aglovale was making a third outfit though? Just in case Lamorak came? Did he invite him? Perhaps he should ask his brother?

  
  
  


Gran noticed the internal war Percival was having, he glanced at Vyrn and Lyria, and seemed they have as well. He sighed, and decided to just get on with it.

  
  
  


seeing Lyria and Vyrn were approaching Aglovale as well, they seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as him. 

  
  


“Excuse me, Aglovale? Um, we were wondering if..maybe..?” Lyria hesitated, suddenly having second thoughts. What if her asking annoys him? She knows her worries were unfounded but it was still hard to ignore them. 

  
  
  


“Is Lamorak coming to the coronation!!?” Gran shouted quickly so nerves didn’t stop him.

  
  


Aglovale looks surprised, he slowly inspected the three, then moved his gaze to meet Percival's. 

  
  
  


Percival was staring at him, he wanted to know the answer to that himself. Luckily his vassals asked Aglovale. Though if they hadn’t he would have himself.

  
  
  


Aglovale chuckled, “I have sent messengers to find Lamorak, as well as a letter. I do not yet know if he will actually attend.” Percival and Aglovale silently looked down, Gran regretted asking something so personal. Lamoraks arrival would be nice, but his absence would be alot sadder.

  
  


Lyria’s stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. Seems like a good time to change the mood. Gran laughed, “Um..we may be a bit hungry.” He scratched the back of his head. Vyrn nodded his head quickly. Food always cheered people up!

  
  
  


Aglovale laughed, “Then I shall get you all fed since you are my guests! Come!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Vane and Lancelot spar as Siegfried gives some pointers to the Chickadees on how to avoid or deflect certain techniques. Siegfried was visiting Feendrache, something he does every once in a while, and the captain and the vice captain of the Order of the White Dragons were in the middle of a match. Neither were aware of Siegfried's presence.

  
  
  


Siegfried explains to Mordered and Arthur how to keep themselves as paced as the two fighters, both seemed in awe. 

Vane and Lancelot finished up their match. Refreshed looks on their faces as they laughed together.

Vane noticed Siegfried first, he nudged Lancelot and pointed to their visitor. Lancelot beamed once he noticed who it was. Vane ran up to Siegfried, waving.

  
  
  


“Hey Siegfried! Glad to see ya! Why didn’t you tell us you were visiting? We would’ve stopped earlier to greet you if we knew you were here!” Vane grinned. 

  
  


As they spoke to Siegfried someone up in a tree was watching them. They have been for a while. 

  
  


Enough to know that Lancelot had a huge appetite, and that Vane enjoyed cooking for others. They also knew that both of them were best friends since they were children. 

  
  
  


They weren’t up to date on Siegfried though, after all he had just arrived. But they knew enough. They were pleased with how much information they got about them in just 2 days.

They took an envelope out of their bag, rereading it for the 12th time on that same day. They found the wording of it funny and too formal.

  
  
  


The only reason they had read it was because it was from someone dear to them. They smiled, they would visit them, but they had to check up on these three first just a little more and he could be on his way. 

  
  
  


“Oh yeah! Percy took those three with him to Wales!” Vane reminded Lancelot. 

  
  
  


“Oh yeah! For King Aglovale’s Coronation!” Lancelot replied, smiling.

  
  
  


“ Yeah that thing! It’s happening today you know!” Vane grinned.

  
  


A gasp came from up in the trees, it was today?! He thought it was next week!! Gah! He wouldn’t be able to make it unless-! He paused his trail of thoughts. He glanced down at the three conversing happily. 

  
  
  


Seems as though he’ll have to get his information later. He quickly jumped down the tree, and made his way deeper inside the forest. He’ll have to take a short cut, maybe make his own if he has to.

  
  
  


after a while of random wandering, he found himself at a cliff, he looked down nervously. He smirked to himself smugly, this will do. He jumped down without a second thought, using his magic so he wouldn’t go down too quickly. 

  
  
  


He needs his bones intact or he might never make it to that coronation. Feendrache and Wales weren’t exactly close by any means.

  
  
  


He finally made it to the ground. He felt a bit dizzy, guess jumping wasn’t so good an idea. 

  
  
  


He stopped, looking around. Maybe he should have gotten a map.

He noticed a village. Hey, that could work! Maybe they knew the way to Wales! He grinned, making his way towards it.

  
  
  


He waved at the first person he saw, “Hey! I need help with directions!” 

  
  
  


The villager stared at him, then smiled. “Sir, are you a traveler?”

  
  


“I sure am!” He grinned with pride. He had gone through all kinds of weird stuff.

“Then you must be tired, or hungry.” She stated. The traveler shook his head, brown hair in a sloppy ponytail. 

  
  
  


He wasn’t staying in any random village again. He learned his lesson. After almost getting sacrificed by some villagers, and getting away with his life, he made a promise never to stay at any place that wasn’t on his list of safe places.

  
  
  


“I appreciate it, but i just need directions to Wales!” The woman nodded, and told him the fastest way there. Before he left she stopped him.

  
  
  


“But it can be really dangerous.” She warned. He nodded, and went off.

  
  
  


There couldn’t be anything more dangerous than what he usually went through. He had to fight off a land shark once with only a metal rod and a long rope. He could survive.

  
  
  


As he made his way up hills, past rivers, through a cave and up a mountain, he wondered about the prince and king of Wales: Percival and Aglovale. He wondered if Percy still liked strawberries. Whether either of them made up yet. He hoped so.

  
  


When he had heard what the king of Wales did by his favorite source, he was shocked. Summoning an otherworldly being wasn't a good thing by any means. At least Percival and some of his friends had taken care of it. Maybe if he tried he could have stopped Aggy from his quest before it even began.

  
  
  


Well, what’s done is done. He couldn't let regret drive him off the edge. He might summon an otherworldly being himself! At the very least he’d attend the coronation. After all, he wasn’t one to turn down an invite, especially since he rarely got any.

  
  
  


He heard a low growl, he glanced behind him quickly, “Really!? Is this because things were too peaceful??! Can’t let me go without a life or death situation!!?” He shouted.

  
  


Bahamut must really hate him! Or find this entertaining! He immediately began to run. A monster the size of a huge bear was after him.

  
  
  
  


It was immune to his magic, which he knew from past experience. But unlike the others this one was stronger! He could tell because of it's energy ratings.

  
  
  
  


He stumbled down the hill rolling as he hit rocks and trees. Instead of inspecting his injuries he got up and continued running. His injuries didn't matter if he died.

  
  
  


He tried to think of a way to either lose it or kill it. He was running out of time here! He couldn’t last forever. He beamed as suddenly a plan formulated in his mind.

  
  
  


Don’t these type of monsters leave you alone if they get something to eat? He tore open his bag and pulled out a box. He had to have a plan B for in case it wouldn’t work as well.

  
  
  
  


He put a dose of a sleeping drug and dropped the box full of food. The monster stopped, sniffed at the box, then ate it’s contents. These things would eat anything they could get their paws on.

Sadly this also meant no lunch would be gifted to his stomach for a while. Since it was sacrificed for his ultimate survival.

  
  
He grinned when he noticed it fall to sleep. Seems like he was still on top. Maybe Bahamut did like him after all. He looked down at his now dirty clothes. Mud and leaves all over. A few twigs in his hair. 

  
  


He frowned, he was not going to get a good reaction out of Aggy or Percy, that's for sure. He hoped to Bahamut he wouldn’t get lectured by both of them. One is enough. Thank you very much!

He smiled, and seemed like he made it to Wales. He put on his cloak from his bag, pulled up his hoodie and entered the crowd. 

  
  
  


He noticed Aglovale and Percival up on a building. They were waving down at the people. They seemed to be talking to each other quietly. 

  
  
  


He sighed, guess he missed it. Some brother he was. He watched as his brothers left. The crowd seemed to die off and they immediately left to go back to their homes. 

  
  


Lamorak continued to stare at where his brothers were. They had grown up so much. They wore such flashy clothes, it suited them. He smiled, it would be fine to get up there right? He wanted to have a little performance as well. 

  
  
  


Without a second though he went up the structure his brothers previously stood on. He looked down from where he stood. He pulled down his hood. Not like anyone was watching, right? What would he have said if he had made it again? Ah! That's right!

  
  
  


“Ahem! I am Lamorak of the House of Wales! I would like to say a word for my brothers! For my little brother Percival! 

  
  


I am proud of the man he has become! But more than that, I'm glad to see my Little Strawberry hasn’t changed too much! 

  
  


And for Aggie! You idiot! I leave you and you decide to open up an otherworldly portal!? I-DI-OT~! Good thing Percy was there to stop you! 

In any case, I'm proud to see the king you’ve become! And, glad to see how much Wales has grown! As the second son  Herzeloyde and Ghamuret I officially congratulate you both!” He clapped for his own speech, then bowed. Man, he regretted missing the coronation. The people would have loved his speech! It would have been a topic for years to come!

  
  
  


He looked down at his clothes, they were a lost cause. Maybe he should sneak into Aggie’s palace and steal some clothes since he’s here. 

  
  
  
  


He snuck in from the back, since nobody seemed to be there, though a little magic helped him past the guards. He walked into a random room, and as though Bahamut himself wanted to give him a gift, an outfit of the color green all nice and clean hung there. 

  
  
  


He smirked, and quickly dressed into it. It was loose, and fit rather nicely. Man! This really was made for him! 

  
  


He left the room, happier than a cow over the moon, or a dog with a bone.

  
  


“I wish Lamorak came!” Gran sighed. Lamorak paused, and pressed his ear to the door to hear more. Who was speaking about him? Was he really that famous?

  
  


“Lamorak, you say? I, too, wish he had been there.” Aglovale responded. Lamorak smiled sadly, he had been there. But neither of them would have wanted him to come all  muddied up. 

  
  


“Lamorak is fond of jokes. Wherever he goes, laughter and good cheer follow.” Percival added. Lamorak winced. Way to make a guy guilty. Maybe he should have went to wales a day early.

  
  
  


Aglovale laughed, “It is true. His capering form and grinning face come now clear in my mind.” Lamorak looked down at the clothes he wore, maybe Aglovale got this made for him. In case he came. What a brother he had.

  
  
  


Lamorak moved to leave when he bumped into a black haired retainer, they both fell into the room. Lamorak quickly made the tray float. Wouldn’t want to waste food. 

  
  
  


His brothers and three others stared at him. A girl with blue hair , a brown haired boy, and- 

  
  
  
  


Was that a dragon!?? 

  
  
  
  


He shoved the guy who he bumped into off of him, he felt no remorse. It was his fault he got revealed. 

  
  
  


He stood up, quickly fixing his clothes, and taking away the wrinkles on his clothes. He didn’t want to ruin these beautiful clothes already. He kind of liked them.

He set the tray down onto the table. Maybe he could grab a bite while he was here. that bear left him starving after all.

He noticed the boy with brown hair and the girl with blue hair stare at him. Their dragon was floating by also gifting him a curious look.

He noticed his brothers looked a bit shocked. Alright, maybe very surprised. But it wasn't his fault, it was that closed eyed smiling retainers fault. He was the one who bumped into him!

He sighed, taking a seat, he might as well stay, now that he was revealed.

"Hey there! Name's Lamorak! If you weren't told, i'm these two dunderheads brother! As you can tell, i'm the only one who inherited the non-stiff genes!" He saluted.

  
  
  
He glanced at his brothers, praying to Bahamut they would have a good reaction and not a bad one.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival and Aglovale stood, they quickly moved towards where Lamorak sat. Lamorak flinched, where were they going to hit him? Please don’t let them hit him. 

  
  
  


Percival and Aglovale’s arms were around him. Lamorak’s breath caught in his throat. He hesitated before putting his arms around them.

  
  
  


“If i knew you’d react like this i would have visited sooner.” He teased, his muscles tightened on a smile.

  
  
  


“I almost thought you wouldn’t come, Lamorak.” Percival’s voice broke once he spoke Lamorak’s name. It’s been a while since he heard his little brother call his name.

  
  
  


“Sorry Lil’ Bro. Should have called ahead to let you know. Kinda wanted it to be a surprise though.” He winced.

  
  
  
  


Aglovale and Percival moved away, “I must admit, this is quite the surprise. Just this once, i’ll let it slide.” Aglovale smiled, teasing.

  
  
  
  


“Um! Nice to meet you Lamorak!” Lyria squeaked out in greeting. Lamorak smiled at her. He recognized her, since she was one of the people he kept tabs on. After all, a friend of a friend.

  
  
  


“Nice to meet ya, Lyria! Your name’s Lyria, right? I didn’t get it wrong?” He asked, faking anxiety.

  
  
  


“No, you got it right!” She smiled. She seemed entertained by his act. Vyrn gave him a weird look.

  
  
  


“Are you sure you’re Sir Burnsalot and Aglovale’s brother?” Vyrn asked. Lamorak gave him a questioning look, tilting his head. “I mean, both act so uptight, and all. It’s just weird. I assumed you would be too, since they were.”

  
  
  


Lamorak grinned, “Nah! Like I said, I'm the only one who inherited the non-stiff genes! I’m special that way.” He winked.

  
  
  


“I guess they were right! You do bring laughter where you go! You give off a nice aura. It’s kinda calming.” Gran admitted. Lamorak held up a peace sign in answer.

  
  
  


“Hey, Aggy! You make this outfit? ‘Cause i love it. Think it’ll be my new style for a while” Lamorak grinned.

  
  
  


Percival cleared his throat, “Hey, Lamorak...You’ll stay awhile, right?” Percival looked at the table as he asked Lamorak.

  
  
  


“Hey! There’s enough for Strawberry Man for everybody! Of course i’ll stay.” He smiled softly at the last sentence.

Lyria clasped her hands together, “Can you tell us about younger Percival?” She excitedly requested Lamorak. Lamorak saluted, with a swift nod.

  
  
  
  


“Hmm...Let’s see. How about that time Lil’ Perci got his hand stuck in a jar of honey?” He smiled at Lyria, Vyrn, and Gran.

  
  
  
  


The three listened intently as Lamorak spilled information about Percival and Aglovale’s childhood. Percival covered his face in embarrassment.

  
  
  


Aglovale sighed, “He never changes.” He smiled softly. Percival agreed. But they both preferred him that way. Lamorak wasn’t Lamorak if he changed. 

  
  
  


Lamorak turned to Aglovale, “Hey Aggy, mind if i say something?” Aglovale signaled him to continue. Lamorak neatened his hair, took a deep breath, and looked at Aglovale.

  
  
  


“YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU HAD PERCIVAL AROUND TO STOP YOU!! IF PERCIVAL HADN’T STOPPED YOU FROM COMPLETING YOUR PLANS YOU WOULD BE IN BIG TROUBLE RIGHT NOW MISTER!

  
  


I HOPE YOU NEVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I WAS SO SCARED WHEN I HEARD WHAT YOU DID! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!” He pulled Aglovale into a deep embrace.

  
  
  
  


He turned to his little brother, Percival braced himself for the same thing Aglovale received. He waited, but nothing happened, he looked at lamorak in confusion.

  
  
  
  


“You know, you grew up so much. Are you still my little strawberry? Hey, I'm so proud of you little bro. I wish i could have helped you guys out, but I was too busy doing my own stuff. No excuse, i know. But hey, you’ll make a great leader. Kept growing, and learning.” He hugged Percival.

  
  
  
  


He stood on the table, “Now that’s enough of that! Tales of glory will be told! Any requests?!” He looked around the room. He saw amused looks all around the room. Fine then, his choice.

  
  
  
  


“Then i’ll tell you about a secret village i visited. It’s only inhabitants were girls. When i arrived, they thought i was a girl as well. There was never a time i was quite so glad to have long hair, and beautiful looks.

  
  


I was already skilled at magic, so I could protect myself if need be. I was quite young. A teen, even. 

  
  
  
  


“One day I overheard a conversation between two of the villagers. They were speaking about a special ingredient. Man! Would you guess it was Man? I mean, these women! They were cannibals!! I slipped back to my bed.

  
  
  
  
  


I didn’t know what to do, so I just pretended I never heard it. At the same time though, I knew I had to make a plan.

  
  
  


I thought I would have plenty of time, i mean i was safe, right? Wrong! They knew what i was all along!.” Lamorak sighed at the memory. He was pretty dumb back then. Not so informed of the outside world.

  
  
  
  


“How did you escape?” Lyria asked, excited to hear the rest of the story. Gran leaned forward in his seat, Vyrn shifted back and forth.

  
  
  
  


“That part was hard.” Lamorak shook his head in grief. His escape left him almost dead after it’s success.

  
  
  
  


Percival smiled as he watched Lamorak entertaining his vassal’s. He really missed his brother's mannerism. It always got him at ease. 

  
  
  


Aglovale, who had previously stepped out of the room, chuckled at the display. Once Lamorak was done with his story he turned to Percival.

  
  
  


“Er..By the way Lil’ Bro...Uh..” He looked away, shyly. Percival frowned, he knew that tone. It was the tone he used when he thought he would get yelled at for something he did.

  
  
  


“Lamorak.” He stared at him calmly. Lamorak smiled, he seemed to get the message Percival was trying to send. He let himself smile back.

  
  
  


“I may have gotten some information on your friends cause I was worried you may have kept some bad company. But don’t worry! I didn’t show myselves, so they haven’t met me yet!” He grinned with pride.

  
  
  


Percival sighed, he should have known Lamorak would opt to hide and secretly get to know them. He was glad he at least admitted it.

  
  
  
  


Aglovale looked at Lamorak thoughtfully, “If you feel it’s alright, I wish to know of this information as well.”

  
  
  


Lamorak gave him a thumbs up, “No problem! Lil’ Percy must be pretty safe with us around, huh!” He teased. Percival covered his face in embarrassment.

  
  
  


His vassals giggled, his brothers joining in. He smiled, he was glad to have this moment with his brothers. With things like this he knew the future could only be bright.


End file.
